The present invention relates to portable conveyors which fold up for transport, and, in a preferred embodiment, to a portable screen with a swivel conveyor which pivots flat against the side of the chassis for transport.
Many types of portable conveyors are known, including swivel conveyors and conveyors which fold up for transport. However, the present design is more compact and reliable than many prior art products.
The present invention provides an improvement over the prior art by providing a rotating screen with a swivel conveyor that folds flat against the side of the chassis for transport. By folding flat against the side, this design is very compact.